


Marry/Shag (The Cliff's Already Handled Remix)

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidents, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John plummets, as does Rodney' s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry/Shag (The Cliff's Already Handled Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wojelah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wojelah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154826) by [Wojelah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wojelah/pseuds/Wojelah). 



> p> **Original Story** [Bad Timing](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/118251.html?thread=4849387#t4849387), by [](http://wojelah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wojelah.livejournal.com/)**wojelah**  
>  **Remix:** Marry/Shag (The Cliff's Already Handled Remix) [Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, 100 Words, Rated PG] by [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/)**hyperfocused**

John feels his fingers slipping off the edge, he can’t grasp anything but Rodney’s terror. Falling off a cliff – ‘It was barely a hill,” he’ll lie to Rodney later -- is something like falling in love, either way Rodney braces him as best he can, with words and hurried action.

Rodney’s fingers are sore where the rope has rubbed them, but he still holds John hands tight enough to stop the shaking. He pretends _his_ tremors are just hypoglycemia “You made me miss the chocolate cupcakes!” He'd give up chocolate, coffee, and _science_ if it helped to keep John safe.


End file.
